khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcane
Overview These are typically spells devoted to manipulating energy, converting one substance to another, or calling on the services of other creatures. For wizards, these spells are generally committed to memory after a session of meditation upon a spellbook containing the details of the incantation; sorcerers and bards know their spells innately and do not need to prepare them at all, nor do they require a spellbook. Once prepared, the spell is cast using specific words, gestures and sometimes a specific material component. Each spell belongs to one of eight groups, called 'schools'. Technically, divine spells belong to schools as well, but the distinction is, for the most part, irrelevant. A wizard (but not a sorcerer) may specialize in one school, but at the expense of completely forsaking one or more others. A few spells are "universal", meaning that they belong to no particular school of magic. Abjuration Abjurations are protective spells. They create physical or magical barriers, negate magical or physical abilities, harm trespassers, or even banish the subject of the spell to another plane of existence. A wizard who specializes in abjuration is known as an abjurer. Conjuration Each conjuration spell belongs to one of five subschools: calling, creation, healing, summoning, or teleportation. Conjurations can bring manifestations of objects, creatures, or some form of energy to the caster for brief intervals (summoning), transport creatures from another plane of existence (calling), heal (healing), transport creatures or objects over great distances (teleportation), or create objects or effects on the spot (creation). Conjured creatures usually (but not always) obey the caster's commands. Spells of the conjuration school include the various summon monster spells and gate. A wizard who specializes in conjuration is known as a conjurer. Divination Divination spells enable the caster to learn secrets long forgotten, to predict the future, to find hidden things, and to foil deceptive spells. A wizard who specializes in divination is known as a diviner. Divination is often considered the "weakest" of the schools; specialist diviners need only forsake one other school (rather than the normal two), and no other specialist can use Divination as one of their forsaken schools. Enchantment Enchantment spells affect the minds of others, influencing or controlling their behavior. The subschools of enchantment are 'charm' (spells that make the target regard the caster as a friend) and 'compulsion' (spells that force the target to do something). A wizard who specializes in enchantment is known as an enchanter. Evocation Evocation spells manipulate energy or tap an unseen source of power to produce a desired end. In effect, they create something out of nothing. Many of these spells produce spectacular effects, and evocation spells can deal large amounts of damage. A wizard who specializes in evocation is known as an evoker. Illusion Illusion spells deceive the senses or minds of others. They cause people to see things that are not there, not see things that are there, hear phantom noises, or remember things that never happened. A wizard who specializes in illusion is called an illusionist. Necromancy Necromancy spells manipulate the power of death, unlife, and the life force. Spells involving undead creatures make up a large part of this school. A wizard who specializes in necromancy is called a necromancer. Transmutation Transmutation spells change the physical properties of some creature, thing, or condition. A wizard who specializes in transmutation is known as a transmuter. The scientific equivalent is alchemy, and the practitioner an alchemist. Universal Universal spells have effects too broad to place into one class, or too useful for any specialist to consider forsaking. They often can perform multiple effects, or perform a very specific effect that does not fit into another category. As universal spells are not a school, per se, no one can specialize in them. Category:Magic Category:Basics